


Today Your Barista Is...

by SterekvsSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable dorks, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Erica, Barista Isaac, Barista Stiles, Based on a Tumblr Post, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Happy Ending, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Shy Derek, Stiles Wears Glasses, Sweet tooth Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekvsSteter/pseuds/SterekvsSteter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://sterekpornlookalikes.tumblr.com/post/88167068092/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au">this post</a><br/>A coffeeshop! au featuring the hella gay and single Stiles Stilinski and an adorable Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Your Barista Is...

It was all Erica's fault, as usual. Stiles refused to take any blame for the sign that sat in front of the coffee shop. For some stupid reason, Stiles came into work that day without his guard up, which was always a bad idea when in the presence of devious and intimidating women (which described pretty much all of his female friends). Usually Stiles isn't afraid to take blame for his ingenious (most of the time, anyway) ideas, but this one is completely on Erica. Not that it was genius! Frickin' Erica.  
He walked into the unlit coffee shop early in the morning, greeting Isaac as he was wiping down a couple tables. He must have gotten opening shift, Stiles thought, tough luck. Isaac returned his greeting with a roll of his eyes and told him that Erica was in the back, getting supplies to restock. Stiles, being the gentleman he is, decided to help Erica with carrying everything out. Not because Isaac pissed him off or anything...nope. Bringing all that crap out is hard anyways, because you had to carry about a million different syrup bottles into the front, and that took at least three trips, minimum. He was just being a good friend.  
He walked through the swinging door and spotted Erica as she was cleaning off the chalkboard that they used for out front. Their manager literally did not care what they did in the shop, as long as they were making money, and so Erica usually put a joke or a pun on the board to 'lure people in', as she said. Which honestly sounded terrifying and completely expected of her. It usually consisted of something along the lines of, 'Not drinking enough coffee can cause a latte problems' with designs drawn around it. Yeah, it was kind of stupid, but Stiles got a kick out of it, and apparently so did some of the costumers, and it wasn't like it was hurting anybody.  
"You look like shit." Erica said as he made his way toward her. He sighed and crouched down so that they were at the same level as she contemplated the board.  
"Thanks Erica, you always know how to brighten my day." He replied sarcastically. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to kill the unpleasant pounding against his skull.  
"Hangover?" She asked, not even paying him a glance as she twirled the piece of chalk between her fingers. Stiles almost didn't answer out of pure stubbornness, but he knew he was going to cave anyway, why fight it?  
"Yeah." He sighed, "Scott dragged me to a movie night with him and Allison."  
"That doesn't sound too bad."  
"All we watched was The Notebook. Four times."  
"Oh." She widened her eyes in sympathy.  
"Yeah." He sighed again. It seemed like it was going to be one of those days. "I wouldn't have a problem with their ridiculous cuteness if I didn't have to see it all. the. time. You know?" He ran his hand through his bed head which he tried to tame with gel, to no avail. She hummed in agreement before looking over at him curiously, and then smiled devilishly, as if she had just thought of something that would probably make someone else cry. Which was probably gonna be him. Great.  
"I know what you need." She said, pointing the chalk at him. He looked at her, clearly confused and slightly scared.  
"What do I need?" He asked with trepidation.  
"A boyfriend, obviously." She rolled her eyes and looked back to the board before beginning to write.  
'TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:  
1\. Hella fucking gay.  
2\. Desperately single.  
FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND:  
You give me your number.'  
She added a little stick figure version of Stiles waving on the side and nodded at her creation before standing back up. Stiles followed suit, his knees cracking as he stared down at the board with horror.  
"What the hell, Erica? I can't put this out there." He said, arms flailing around in distress. She rolled her eyes and huffed before picking up the board and brushing past him.  
"Then I'll do it." She said, and then she was gone.  
Stiles stood still, blinking at the swinging door as he tried to figure out how his life had come to this. Once he snapped himself out of it and went back into the front, he was greeted by Isaac's smirk.  
"Shut up, Isaac." He said, grabbing his apron off the hanger and aggressively tying it on. Isaac continued smirking as Stiles made his way to the register. Luckily, both Erica and Isaac were doing inventory all day, so they wouldn't be there to see him embarrassed. Unluckily, however, it meant that, until noon, Stiles would have to deal with that stupid sign right outside the door where it was impossible to miss. He could move it, but she might actually kill him. Erica waltzed back in with a shit-eating grin and Stiles instantly wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. No, really, was that too much to ask?  
"I would just like to announce that this is, in no way, my fault." Stiles said, loud enough for Isaac to hear all the way in the back. Erica shook her head at him before coming behind the counter and kissing his cheek with an obnoxious smack.  
"You'll thank me later. Oh, wait!" She said, reaching into Stiles' apron and pulling out his thick-rimmed glasses, before placing them on Stiles' face. "There. Perfect."  
"Really, Erica?" He said, giving her his best bitch-face. She rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder.  
"Stop being a grouch, you look sexy." She said before turning around and smacking his ass, "go get em' tiger." She said as she walked into the back. He couldn't help but smile fondly as she left.  
***  
It was about nine o'clock before he actually got a number. The guy's name was Danny and he was tall, dark, and gorgeous, plus those dimples? Unf. He was kind and handed Stiles his number with a flirty wink and a grin before leaving with his medium extra light, no sugar iced coffee. Stiles looked dumb-founded at the piece of paper before putting it in one of his apron's pockets with a small smile. Maybe this wasn't awful after all.  
***  
More people started steadily streaming in, ordering their drinks with maybe a chuckle or two at the sign, but otherwise paying it no mind. A couple guys here and there handed him numbers with their names written somewhere around it, but no one really caught his attention, and a couple were actually really creepy looking and didn't even order anything.  
That is until Mr.. Gorgeous-OMG-how-is-he-real, walked in through the door.  
Stiles had been wiping down the counter for lack of a better thing to do, wiggling his hips to the song that was playing over the speakers and whistling along. Suddenly, the bell above the door jingled and Stiles looked up to see the hottest dude ever walking toward him. No really. People were only meant to be this hot in porn. It should be illegal. He looked up at the menu above Stiles' head for a few moments before making a decision and finally approaching. He looked at Stiles with a small smile, it looked almost foreign on his face, like he wasn't used to smiling. Stiles answered it with a blinding grin that people just felt compelled to return.  
"Hi, can I get you something?" Stiles asked, being polite as to not make a complete idiot of himself. He probably just wanted a large, hot black coffee, no sugar or cream. He seemed the type, leather jacket, stubble, artfully mussed hair. The guy looked uncertain for a bit before answering.  
"Can I get a large caramel salted hot chocolate with a pump of hazelnut?" The guy asked, pulling out his wallet from his, sinfully tight, jeans and looking kind of embarrassed. Stiles was stunned for the third time that day as he stared at the guy who had just ordered the sweetest drink he had ever heard of and with the cutest fucking blush. Why did God do this to him? He snapped out of it before the guy could give him a weird look and rung it up.  
"Uh, yeah, that'll be $2.46." Stiles said while pushing the buttons of the register. The guy pulled out exact change and put it down on the counter. He resisted the urge to raise and eyebrow at the guy and instead put the money away and closed the register before picking up a large cup. "Can I get a name?" He asked, sharpie poised at the ready. Stiles imagined the guy had a masculine name, like Dean, or Damon, definitely a 'D' name (ha!).  
"Derek." The guy answered as he put away his wallet. Score one for Stiles! Although 'Derek' sounded a bit more dweeby than he was expecting. He quickly wrote the name down before starting to put everything together. Derek stood off to the side, boredly watching out the window as Stiles made the hot chocolate. After it was finished, Stiles placed the top down, pushing it on all sides so it didn't pop off, before turning back around. Derek's eyes snapped up and he looked slightly guilty. Oh my god, was he...checking Stiles out? Stiles bit his lip to hold back a laugh as he slid the hot chocolate towards him.  
"One large caramel salted hot chocolate with a pump of hazelnut for Derek." He said with a smile. The guy hesitantly returned it and grabbed the drink, although he didn't move from the spot. Stiles was about to ask if he had forgotten something (even though Stiles knew he hadn't, he was good at his job, okay?) when Derek spoke up.  
"I saw the-" Derek paused and looked pained for a moment before pointing to the sign, "the thing out there and wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date." He said, "With me." He added lamely. Stiles was speechless for a moment (there's a first time for everything), before he kicked himself into gear. Oh my god, a hot guy was adorably embarrassed about asking him out, how was this his life?  
"Yeah, I'd love too." He said. Derek suddenly looked almost... relieved. As if anyone would turn down that kind of offer from a guy like him. Stiles looked around clumsily before grabbing the sharpie and an old receipt and writing his number on it hastily. "Uh, yeah, here." He said and handed it to him. Derek looked down at it before smiling again.  
"Thanks, I'll see you later." Derek said. Stiles nodded, not trusting his voice.  
***  
"...And lastly I would like to thank Erica for putting that stupid sign outside the coffee shop seven years ago. Not only did she help me find a boyfriend, but he later turned out to be my future husband. Derek, I love you so much that it hurts, and you have no idea how happy you've made me by being there for through everything, and asking me to be the person you spend the rest of your life with. I love you."

Someone definitely cried, and it may or may not have been Stiles after all.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Is this the first fanfic I have ever completed?! *gasp!* I seriously haven't slept in a day or two so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I saw this post on tumblr forever ago but just recently decided to use it. There's probably a million others just like it. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic and all credit for the picture goes to the person whose it is (they changed their url, so I don't know specifics, but tell me if you know!) Thanks!  
> Hit me up on my tumblr: sterekvssteter.tumblr.com


End file.
